Sugar, Spice, and Everything Not So Nice
by TheBigChillQueen
Summary: Two days after the end of the season 7 episode, "Slash Fiction", Sam receives a call from another hunter, telling him that something had happened to his big brother, completely changing him for the worse. Is Sam willing to forget his anger towards Dean killing Amy to help him? Does includes a few altered references to "The Mentalists" and "Season Seven, Time for a Wedding!"
1. Chapter 1

**Weee! New story from me at last! *w* I'm happy to get the first chapter down at last!**

**_Summary: Two days after the end of the season 7 episode, "Slash Fiction", Sam receives a call from another hunter, telling him that something had happened to his big brother, completely changing him for the worse. Is Sam willing to forget his anger towards Dean killing Amy to help him? Does includes a few altered references to "The Mentalists" and "Season Seven, Time for a Wedding!"_  
**

_**Pairings: **_**NONE. **

**Now, with it being AU, I'm pretending that the whole Becky kidnapping Sam and putting him under a love-spell event of ****_"Season Seven, Time for a Wedding!" _didn't really happen since that made me despise her a lot .-. How dare she treat Mooseman that way! As a fellow Sam-Jared fangirl, I'm ashamed of her :P Also, the demon, Guy, from said ep is dealt with a bit differently as well. I guess I'm saying that this episode didn't really happen then, since it basically was just a filler episode? *Puzzled face* My head hurts now...I hope it makes sense to you, b/c all I know is that I did want this story to happen sometime in between the timeline mentioned above.**

**I make up the plot as I go along, though I did spend weeks trying to plan this chapter and future occurances out in my mind. Gave me a headache though **

**I had also come to a decision that the episodes this story takes place between is sometime in either late December or early to mid January *which I'm leaning more towards the latter* since Bobby's death was in late February ;w;**

**Anyways, I hope that you will enjoy this! Please review and let me know!**

******_Supernatural: Eric Kripke :P_**

* * *

It had been just two days since an irate Sam Winchester had stormed off with his computer bag and backpack in hand, leaving his stunned and guilt-wrecked big-brother, Dean, standing alone on a pier in Ankeny, Iowa. It hadn't been long after they had managed to finally handle the doppelganging Leviathans that had been tarnishing the good Winchester name all over America.

Because of those bastards, the real Winchester Brothers were forced to go to an acquaintance of Bobby Singer's, Frank Devereaux, who was a master at counterfeiting and dodging government scrutiny. It was him who had helped the Winchesters get new identities and had ordered them to change their phones often, busted Sam's old laptop, giving him a new one afterwards, and had forced Dean to put the Impala on lockdown- something that the older Winchester Brother griped and moaned about endlessly, especially after Frank had given them their current replacement wheels, a Pontiac Acadian . It was supposedly to be just until this Leviathan problem was taken care of for good.

The whole thing had the brothers under all sorts of stress, trying to remain under police and FBI radar since being framed for all the murders their imposters were responsible for. They had barely managed to get the Ankeny sheriff to persuade the FBI agents who were on their tails that the 'Winchester killing spree' was no longer an issue since he had the bodies of the 'Winchesters' in his possession. All it took was saving him from the same Leviathans who had started the whole mess in the first place.

But, no, that wasn't what Sam was so ticked off about. Just before Leviathan!Dean had his head sliced off by Sam's real brother in the interrogation room the younger Winchester was being held and confronted by the former in, he had revealed a crucial secret that big brother had been hiding from him since Bozeman, Montana.

In 1998, Dean and his father had been in Lincoln, Nebraska, tracking down what Sam had informed them from the library John dropped him off in to take care of the research, was a kitsune that was living and hunting in the area.

Unknowing of what she was, Sam had befriended the daughter, Amy, of said kitsune. He had found out later when he was caught and nearly killed by the mother, saved just in time when Amy stabbed her in the heart. Instead of killing her, Sam had allowed Amy to escape. It wasn't till recently, after Sam had left Dean in Whitefish to take on a case that was similar to the kitsune one he had helped his father and Dean with 14 years ago, that the hunter had found her again.

This time, she was going under the pseudonym of Amy Pond, working as a mortician that allowed her to feed her child without killing anyone, therefore causing no alarms to go off and warning any hunters who could be nearby of what she really was. But Amy had only started to kill again after her son had become sick, and fresh brains were the only thing that would heal him. Because of this, Sam had let her free once more, telling Dean about the whole thing after he had caught back up with him. But, unknowing to Sam, Dean had left to kill Amy himself so there would be no more victims and to protect Sam from possibly becoming one himself.

It was Dean killing his friend that made Sam royally infuriated with his older brother. He didn't know about Dean only killing Amy just to protect him, seeing that he only did so to rid the world of one more murderous monster that deserved to be put down for good. Sam had stormed off without letting Dean explain himself, but he just needed some space to think and vent. .

"_I can't even be around you right now…I think you should just go on without me. Go.__"_Those had been the last words Sam had spoken to Dean when he had left. He wasn't sure how long it would be till he could rejoin the hunt with his brother, but right now, it was too soon

At the moment, Sam was in a single room at a roadside inn just outside Muncie, Indiana, which was as far as he could get by hitchhiking with passing truck drivers. There was a case in Lily Dale, New York that he considered on taking. He figured a few days rest and research was in order before he stole a car to take him up there. That had been the original plan till a phone-call made him forget about it.

**SPNSPNSPN**

Sam was on his laptop, reading over the history of Lily Dale, chuckling as he read its reputation of being the most psychic town in America. He knew better that it was most likely a publicity stunt to draw in tourists, what with having been a psychic himself years ago. He knew that the possibility of an _entire_ town possessing psychic abilities was next to near implausible. However, the deaths of two mediums in the town had caught his attention.

Sam was just reading into them when his cell phone beside him rang. Sam picked it up and huffed in annoyance as _'Dean'_ flashed onto his caller ID. He wanted to just ignore it, but then that would mean that his brother would keep on calling, being the persistent bastard that he was. It was best to just answer and tell big brother to leave him alone till he was ready to speak to him again. So he hit the 'SEND' button to connect the call and growled into the speaker.

"Look, Dean. It's only been two damn days. Give me more time. Do not call back." Sam knew he sounded harsh, but he didn't really care at the moment.

The voice that responded, however, was not the one of his big brother, but of a man, a much younger man. And he sounded a bit nervous and unsure as he replied. _"Umm…__is this Sam Smith?__"_

Sam recognized that name as his and Dean's new aliases. Despite his anger towards him, Sam couldn't help but bristle at the fact that a stranger was answering his brother's phone instead of himself.

"Who is this?" Sam's voice took on a tone that was a baritone lower than his usual deep voice. It was a warning to whoever was on the other end that he was leaving no room for games and to start talking immediately before he found a way to murder them over the phone.

"_I-I'm sorry! M-my name is Garth__ Fitzgerald IV and I just found this name as the first contact listed on Dean Smith's phone. Are you his cousin or brother or something?"_

"I'm his younger brother. Now tell me what you're doing with his phone or else." Sam snarled, standing up and pacing. He felt his heart beat faster the more worried about Dean he got, all anger completely diminishing. He was starting to feel really guilty for ditching Dean now. Sam knew how reckless his brother could get on a hunt. With no back-up, Sam knew Dean could be killed easily.

"_Whoa, calm down. Alright, I was assigned by Bobby Singer to help your brother on a case in Pike Creek Delaware that dealt with a demon killing off those who made deals for good fortune with him__.__"_

Sam sighed a breath of relief. He could always count on Bobby to look after Dean when he wasn't.

"Okay, what happened next?" Sam asked, sitting on the end of his bed, staring at the ugly brown carpet as Garth explained.

"_Well, of course we managed to __get the demon into a Devil's Trap made of blueberry vodka-my idea by the way." _Sam rolled his eyes as he heard Garth chuckle a bit before he quickly realized that Sam wasn't in a laughing mood and cleared his throat, becoming serious again._"__Uh, but the demon threw this powder stuff into Dean's face just as he was exorcising him__.__ Heh, apparently he knew a witch or knows how to use witchcraft._

"_Anyways, Dean was able to finish the incantation, sending the demon back to hell. He then insisted that he was fine, even though he nearly hacked up a lung afterwards. We then took the guy it had possessed home and went back to the hotel we were staying at to relax__.__ That's when Dean just...passed out__,__ and well…"_ Garth stopped there and Sam's heart was hammering faster now.

"And well _what_?! Garth! What happened to my brother?!" Sam bellowed.

"_I think it'__s easier for you to see for yourself, Sam. It's a bit hard to explain, and I really don't think it's safe to say over this line__.__ Who knows _what_ could be listening.__"_ Garth replied nervously. Sam groaned at the rookie mistake of using a landline phone. He then heard a distant voice call out to Garth in the background, who just told whoever was talking to him to go back to sleep. Sam didn't hear the voice again but assumed it had been Dean waking up.

"Garth, I'm heading towards you." Sam checked the clock beside his bed. It was a just after 10 pm. The drive would take him nearly 11 hours, so he should arrive in Pike Creek around 9 am, assuming he didn't stop anywhere and manage to steal a car that had good mileage. He would call Bobby and have him get another hunter to take the case he had been working on. "Where are you now and what hotel are you staying in?"

In ten minutes time, Sam had called Bobby, arranged for the Lily Dale case to be taken care of, giving him the info he had managed to dig up, was packed up, had wiped all traces of him ever being in that hotel room, and was tearing down I-70 eastbound in a black 2008 Mazda RX-8, which would do well in getting him to his destination in no time flat. He was sure that the owner, a teen that he had seen drinking heavily with his pals earlier that day, wouldn't need it back anytime soon.

**SPNSPNSPN**

As estimated, Sam was in Wilmington, Delaware just a little after 9 the next morning, making a beeline to The White House Bed & Breakfast, where Garth and Dean had checked into the day before. Sam parked beside a baby-blue Dodge Challenger. He assumed that Dean had ditched the Acadian sometime during their separation. Sam had to admit, it was a hell of a lot better than that rust bucket. Sam then got out, jogged up to the room number Garth told him, and knocked on the door.

"Garth! Open up! It's me, Sam!" Sam's face scrunched up in confusion as he heard a little squeal of delight followed by the voice of what sounded like a 4 year old girl exclaiming his name.

He heard Garth's voice next, yelling out to the girl to wait. Sam wasn't sure what was going on, but he believed that a hunter like Garth didn't have any kids or babysat, for that matter. Before he could dwell on it any longer, he heard locks being undone and then the door swung open quickly. He barely managed to catch the missile that flew into his arms. The missile was a small girl with shoulder-length sandy blonde hair, huge green eyes, and cinnamon freckles that dotted the bridge of her nose and her chubby cheeks. She had on an oversized AC/DC shirt that was similar to the one Dean owned. Sam started to get an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"Sammy!" The girl giggled, looking up at him with a broad smile, a gap in between her front teeth, a slight whistle accompanying the 'S' in his name.

Sam's mouth dropped open as he stared back, his eyebrows furrowed in awe and confusion at how this girl knew his name and seemed to recognize him.

He looked up as a tall, lanky man with short, dark brown hair, dark green eyes, and the faint outline of a goatee on his thin face appeared in the doorway, wearing black boxers and a grey T-shirt.

"I take it you're Sam?" the man asked, holding his hand out. Sam shook it.

"Uh, yeah. Garth, right?"

"Yup," the man answered with a friendly grin. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Uh, likewise. Who's this? She yours?" Sam pointed at the girl, who now stood back and just beamed up at him.

"No." Garth shook his head, his eyes never leaving the young Winchester's. "This is what I couldn't tell you over the phone. Apparently the powder the demon blew into your brother's face had de-aging _and _gender-swapping properties. Sam, that's Dean, err...Deanna now, I guess ."

Sam's eyes widened further as his mouth went dry. He looked back down at his big brother-turned-little sister, who just waved joyously at him with a toothy smile.

"Oh my God…" he whispered. This couldn't be happening. Apparently, the infamous Winchester Luck said differently.

* * *

**TBC...**

**_Note: _Real towns and real hotel. Also, the car that Sam stole is based off of the 2008 Mazda RX-8 (aka DX Mark 10) that Ben Tennyson from _Ben 10: Alien Force/Ben 10: Ultimate Alien_ drives...same model and color. It's also considered the 2nd fastest car in the series, following Kevin Levin's 1976 Dodge Challenger.**

**I couldn't resist CX**

**I'm a sucker for de-aged!Dean as well, in case you didn't notice C8 But I added in gender-swapped!Dean for a certain excuse that you'll find out later on X)**

**Also, I love Garth and figured I'd add him into this story :) I hope you enjoyed this first installment of my new story! Please leave me a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woooow...sorry for the SUPER long wait on the second chapter D: I had to finish the last few weeks of the 1st semester at the new college I go to *I passed all my classes! x3 YAY!* and I typed a little bit of this story any day that I could, but I got sidetracked by reading other fanfics and going Christmas shopping :P But this chapter is pretty long, so I hope that makes up for it.**

**I can't guarantee that the next update will be anytime soon, though. It depends very much on my mood and if I'm feeling like working on it, but I do NOT plan on abandoning this story at all :) So don't worry! **

** Some of the stuff with Deanna is based upon my experience of having to watch and take care of my little step-sister, who just LOVES to ask many questions, loves to untie her shoes so that she can try and retie them while watching me do so for her, and/or be a pain sometimes XD**

** I've also been watching reruns of _Full House_ on Nickelodeon, so the attitudes and speech pattern (eh, somewhat) of Deanna are based off of Michelle as well. I've never had experience with a 4 year old before, so I figured she'd make a good example ^^;**

**I had also come to a decision that the episodes this story takes place between is sometime in either late December or early to mid January *which I'm leaning more towards the latter* since Bobby's death was in late February ;w;**

**_Summary: Two days after the end of the season 7 episode, "Slash Fiction", Sam receives a call from another hunter, telling him that something had happened to his big brother, completely changing him for the worse. Is Sam willing to forget his anger towards Dean killing Amy to help him? Does includes a few altered references to "The Mentalists" and "Season Seven, Time for a Wedding!"_  
**

_**Pairings: **_**NONE.**

**_Supernatural: Eric Kripke :P_**

* * *

Sam stared at his now-little sister, Deanna, with dumbfoundment. He was sitting at the end of one of the two twin beds in Garth's motel room; Deanna lying on her stomach at his feet, facing away from him on top of the shag carpet. She was busy with a Disney Princess coloring book, which was opened to a page that had Rapunzel and Flynn Ryder of _Tangled _sitting in a gondola on a lake, happily looking up at and reaching for the hundreds of thousands of floating paper lanterns dancing above them.

Deanna was very concentrated on what she was doing; she had her tongue sticking out from the corner of her mouth. Sam noticed that she had managed to stay neatly inside the lines and was filling in the long-haired princess' dress and Flynn's locks with the right colors, unlike any other child Sam had seen, where they would just pick any one random crayon and start scribbling away. He realized that when his brother had really been this age 29 years ago, Dean's mentality was made sharper and programmed to never make mistakes and to always pay special attention to details, no matter how small they may be. Some of that programing must have transferred over when Dean was transformed; something of which Sam wasn't sure was a good thing or not.

Garth was leaning against the refrigerator, one hand on his hip, and a bottle of soda in the other. He was a serious lightweight when it came to booze; he wasn't taking any chances should a hunt come up, especially now that he was helping looking after Deanna. He had offered Sam one, but the young Winchester was still so baffled, he refused it with a slight shake of the head, all the while not removing his eyes from Deanna, who's happy humming and giggling along with the sound of her crayon rubbing against paper had been the only noise in room for the past fifteen minutes.

"So," Garth cleared his throat, startling Sam out of his trance. "What do we do now? Do we call Bobby? Frank?"

"Huh? Oh, uh…no. First of all, Frank won't be too happy with us bringing a kid to him, even if she's really Dean. Kids are not exactly his forte. And secondly, Bobby's in Northern Minnesota on a two-week hunt for a Wendigo with a buddy of his. Till he gets back, we're on our own."

At that moment, Garth's cell phone buzzed and the young hunter set down his soda before crossing the room, being careful to step over Deanna, who blocked his path, to where his cellular device was lying on the dresser next to the little TV. The 24 inch set provided entertainment via four fuzzy black and white channels. Being a hunter with a limited budget had many cons to it. Sam reminded himself that he had to go out to get more money soon.

"Hello?" Garth said after picking his phone up and answering it. He frowned. "Uh-huh. Got it. You sure that's what it is? Hey, don't get crabby with me! Last time you thought it was something, it turned out to be another thing. Alright, okay, fine. I'll take your word for it this time. What? You want me to help you with it? Uhh…well," Garth placed a hand over the mouthpiece and looked at Sam. "Do you think you'll be alright with Dean, I mean, _Deanna_, for a few days, just until I get back. That is, if you don't mind. I mean, if you really need me here to help, I can…"

Sam held up a hand to halt Garth's progression. "It's cool, Garth. Go help your friend, I don't mind. We'll be okay, right Deanna?" Sam smiled warmly at the little girl.

"You got that right, Sammy! It's always good to help people in need, Uncle Garth, so you should go!" Deanna halted her coloring and beamed up at the two men before going back to what she was doing.

Sam and Garth shared a look, wondering if Deanna was referring to the life of a hunter or just something that naturally came to her mind_. _

"Just hurry back, please. I'll miss you while you're gone!" Deanna pouted a bit at this.

Garth crouched down and gave her a reassuring hug. "Don't worry, Honey. I'll try to return as soon as possible." He then gave her forehead a quick kiss, stood back up, removed his hand from the mouthpiece, and went back to talking to his friend. "Alright, I'll meet you in Jackson, New Jersey in about 2 hours. Okay, and make sure you pack _everything_ just in case you turn out to be wrong! Last time we barely made it out alive. Okay, bye."

Garth hung up and walked over to his duffelbag to grab a change of clothes.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked.

"One of my pals believes he's tracking a Jersey Devil in New Jersey. Heh, go figure, right? Anyways, I'll be gone for a few days. Not sure how long this hunt will take, actually. You sure you and Deanna will be alright?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded, smiling as he continued to observe his little sister now preoccupied with finishing her masterpiece. "It'll give her and me some special bonding time. And when you come back, we could probably all do something together."

"You mean, you're not gonna try to look for a cure?" Garth asked, pausing on his way into the bathroom.

Sam shook his head. "I'm sure it's just temporary. Besides, Dean deserves a second childhood after 29 years of hunting and chasing monsters and demons, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Garth smiled, looking down at Deanna. "You're right." He then disappeared into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Garth was dressed and packed up. He gave Deanna another hug before he shook Sam's hand and left. The sound of the Challenger was heard before it became faint as Garth took off. This reminded Sam that he should eventually ditch the Mazda, just in case it was reported missing, which he figured should've been anytime in the past hour or so. That is, if the owner had sobered up enough to notice that his precious ride was missing. He'd have to make sure he wiped away all traces of his DNA and then either rent another car or steal one. He figured he'd do the latter, at least until he got some more money for a rental.

Sam returned his attention back to Deanna, who was now signing her name. Afterwords, she gently tore the picture out of the book and turned around, sitting on her knees, hiding the colored-side against her chest, grinning generously up at Sam, who smiled back.

"Hey, Sweetie. What'cha got there? Can I see?"

"I dunno, _can _you?" Deanna giggled, a twinkle of mischief in her vibrant green eyes.

Sam smirked as he rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'm sorry, _may_ I see your picture?"

"Of course, silly! It's for you anyways!" Deanna then gave the coloring to Sam, who turned it over and looked down at it. "Oh wow, Deanna, this is really good!" It truly was. Each detail was filled in completely, with no white spaces to be found, as well as being colored with the correct shade of crayon without going out of any of the lines. At the bottom of the pic it was signed with, _'__To Prince Sammy from Princess Deanna with tons of love!' _in red crayon, the letters all neat and tidy. Apparently penmanship had been imperative to Dean's tough learning too.

Sam looked at Deanna with teary eyes. His mouth curved into a tender smile, dimples appearing. He sniffled and patted the spot beside him. Deanna shot to her feet and rushed to the edge of the bed, struggling to get atop it since it seemed to be humongous to her tiny body.

Sam chuckled, taking pity on her as he gently grabbed her waist, pulling her up to sit her right beside his hip. He then wrapped a long arm around her petite shoulders, holding the pic out in front of them so that they could admire it together.

"Rapunzel's really pretty, Sammy." Deanna giggled. She seemed to love to do that a lot; Sam found it truly adorable.

"Yeah?" The now older Winchester looked down at her with fondness, both corners of his mouth stretching up further, his dimples becoming more prominent.

"Yeah," Deanna nodded, tilting her head back, vibrant emerald orbs meeting hazel ones. "But why does she have really long hair? Did they not have barbershops where she lived?"

Sam had never seen the movie before- something that he decided he'd rent to watch with his baby sister later- but from the Brothers Grimm story he had read before, he was able to reply with, "They did have barbers in the period Rapunzel lived in, but you see, she had been taken away from her parents when she was still a baby."

Deanna gasped. "Oh noes!"

"It's okay, Sweetie, she was fine when her prince-" Sam pointed at Flynn at this –"had rescued her from her evil stepmother, Madame Gothel. She had long hair because she was a beautiful, young lady, such as yourself." Sam tickled Deanna's sides at this, her joyous shrieks filling the room. "It was a symbol of her youth. Also, back then, long hair signified not just her beauty and age, but royalty as well. She was a princess after all."

"Whoa," Deanna was looking up at him in awe. "You is so smart, Sammy!"

"Hehe. You know, Deanna. You're much like Rapunzel yourself."

"I am?" Deanna tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows.

Sam nodded. "With your silky blonde hair and bright green eyes, you could practically be her twin, sans the fact that your hair isn't quite as long as hers, of course." Sam winked at her, leaning forward so he could kiss her forehead.

Deanna blushed, looking down shyly. She wrapped her tiny arms around Sam's waist, not being able to get them all the way around, but she mustered up the biggest and most loving hug she could, nonetheless.

"Not only that, but you're both also very sweet and compassionate. You look after those you love the best you can, not letting anything get in your way." Sam was now talking more about Dean, but he was sure Deanna would be very much the same way. He just hoped that she wouldn't be placed in the position of the protector anytime soon; she was far too vulnerable right now. But with the Leviathans loose and about now, still hunting for him and Dean, Sam was going to be extra cautious about who he lets his little sister around. The Leviathans could be anyone, and he wasn't going to risk Deanna's life because he wasn't being extra careful, not if he could help it.

"Awww, thank you, Sammy!" Deanna suddenly climbed onto Sam's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek, in which the young hunter was glad to return.

"You're welcome, Sweetie. Now, what do you say we go to Wal-Mart to buy you some decent clothes, and maybe a doll or something?" Sam winked at Deanna at the last part.

"Ooh! Really?" Deanna gasped, pushing herself back from the embrace so that her hands remained on Sam's shoulders and her eyes were leveled with his.

"Only if you're good, though," Sam reminded her, placing his index finger on her nose and raising his eyebrows, indicating that he meant what he said.

"I will, Sammy! I promise!" Deanna saluted him, nearly losing her balance. But Sam was quick to shoot out an arm around her back to prevent her from falling.

"Good girl," Sam smiled. He then glanced down at the oversized shirt Deanna was still wearing. He bit his lip and looked back up at his sister. "I'm not sure how people will feel with me bringing in a barefooted four-year old wearing an oversized T-shirt into their store, though."

"Oh, Uncle Garth got these for me." Deanna sat down on the bed so that she could lower herself onto the floor. She then ran over to the other bed and bent down to retrieve something. Sam was watching her with curious eyes, which widened as Deanna produced a plastic shopping bag that had a pair of worn toddler jeans that had a few butterfly prints on the front pockets, some old purple and black tennis-shoes, and lavender socks.

"Where did he get those?" Sam asked, having a good feeling of what the answer might have been.

Deanna shrugged. "Dunno. He just left for a few minutes then came back with them. He told me that I could wear them till he could get me some more clothes."

Sam had to laugh. Garth had actually broken into a nearby house or another hotel room and had stolen some poor girl's clothes! He wasn't sure how he did it without being caught, but he did.

"Shame he didn't get you a shirt too," Sam clicked his tongue. "Oh well, at least people now won't be staring at us too weirdly or think I'm some sort of child abuser. Go into the bathroom and change. We'll leave after you're done, okay?"

Deanna smiled at him before she hurried into the tiny bathroom to do as she told. As Deanna left, a sudden thought came to Sam's mind. It was the 17th of January; next Tuesday would be the 24th, which was Dean's birthday. He smiled as he realized that he could now give a proper party to him now that he was young, albeit of the opposite gender, something he wasn't able to do in a long time, or even had done before, now that he thought about it. He would have to discuss this with Garth and call up Bobby, see if he could get the old hunter to come back early to help them celebrate it. He knew that Bobby would probably be all for it, once he knew about Dean's predicament of course. That man loved Sam and Dean as if they were his own sons; he was sure that Bobby would be there for them. Besides, he was always a real softie when it came to kids, and he had seemed particularly fond of Dean when he was a youngster. A surprise birthday party was something that Dean really deserved, and also something he knew Deanna would really love.

Deanna came out as Sam was mulling over the details of the party. He didn't notice her till she had suddenly tackled his legs in an affectionate hug.

"Wake up, Sammy!" Deanna laughed, her words mirroring something Dean would say.

"Whoa, hello there," Sam chuckled, picking Deanna up to sit her on his lap. She was now dressed in the jeans, which thankfully fit her, and shoes. But the laces of them were undone.

"Can you help me please?" Deanna pointed at her shoes, looking at Sam with deer-like eyes and a protruding lower lip.

"Aww, now why can't I say no that face?" Sam smiled, kissing the young girl's forehead.

"Because I'm adorable?" Deanna replied innocently, her long eyelashes fluttering. Sam laughed and moved her so that she was sitting next to him. He then turned so that he was facing her.

"Okay, I'm going to teach you how to tie your shoes, alright?" Sam grinned as Deanna nodded her head then proceeded to pay attention closely. Sam grasped the laces of her right shoe and held them up. "Step one is to cross these two laces over each other, like so." Sam made an 'X' with the two strings and waited for Deanna to process this. He was amazed when she grabbed the laces of her other shoe and did exactly what he had done. "Okay, step two is to take one of the laces and put them through the 'X' and pull."

Sam next took the lace in his right hand and pulled it under the 'X', pulling like he had instructed. Deanna did the same thing and looked up at him with a bright smile.

"I did it, Sammy!" she exclaimed happily.

"Yeah! Good job! Ready for step three?"

"Yeah!"

"Hehe, okay. Step three is when you then take one of the laces again and make a bunny ear."

"A bunny ear?" Deanna giggled. "I like bunnies!"

"I know you do. Now, let's give your shoe its first ear." Sam showed her how to do this and the young girl cried out in glee as she was now holding one of her shoe's very own 'bunny ear'.

"Step four is to take the other lace and wrap it around the ear you just made and then pull that same lace through the little loop you made and then you'll have another bunny ear!" Sam showed her this and she soon followed. "Finally, pull one side of the ears so you shorten the remaining lace and there! You have tied shoes!"

"Yay!" Deanna wiggled her feet side to side, admiring hers and Sam's work. "That was fun, Sammy! I'll remember that next time!" Deanna then scooted closer to him so that she could hug his waist again.

Sam felt tears prick his eyes as he returned the embrace, closing his eyes. "You're welcome, Sweetie. Now, let's go get you some clothes!"

Sam stood up, looking down and frowning as he realized that Deanna didn't have a winter coat, and with one look out the window, he could tell that snow was on its way. He placed his hands on his hips and pursed his lips in thought.

"Garth didn't happen to steal you a jacket, by any chance, did he?"

"No." Deanna shook her head.

"Right. Umm…"

"I can just go outside without one." Deanna said, shrugging innocently.

"Nice try, little missy. You'll catch a cold." Sam smirked, tweaking her nose.

Sam then saw the duffelbag that belonged to Dean and walked over to it. He crouched down and rummaged through it before coming up with a charcoal hoodie. Sam realized it was one that he had given Dean six years ago when he had been electrocuted on that Rawhead hunt.

Dean had basically kept it since then, and Sam hadn't bothered to get it back from him, and always wore it when he was ill or hurt bad. It seemed to be something that gave Dean the most warmth and comfort, and still did, even after all the brothers had been through. Sam's eyes welled up at this and reminded himself to do something special for Dean after this spell wore off. It was the least he could do.

Sam stood back up and returned to Deanna.

"This should work for now." He helped the little girl slip it on; rolling the sleeves that very much went past her hands so that they were now up to her wrists. When Sam set her on the floor, he saw that the hem of the hoodie came down to her knees, but it should work to help keep his sister warm for the time being, at least till he got a suitable jacket. He slipped the hood over her head and grasped her hand, grabbing the keys to the Challenger on his way out.

A few minutes later, Deanna was in the backseat of the Mazda, secured snugly in the car-seat that Garth had left behind for them and had also stolen from somewhere. Sam tickled his little sister a few times, making her hoot with delight, before he backed out to lower the driver's seat. He then sat down, closed the door, adjusted the rearview mirror, and smiled at the little face staring back at him before turning the key. The car roared to life and Sam pulled out of the lot, making his way towards the nearest Wal-Mart.

* * *

**I would have to say that _Tangled_ is probably my very favorite Disney movie :) Did you know that Jared is buddies with Zachary Levi, who played Flynn Ryder? *A* I seriously wanna know if Jared ever seen _Tangled_ to hear his friend perform and what he thought of it, just like I wonder if he had seen _Ten Inch Hero_ to see Jensen and Danneel X3**

**Anyways, TBC! :D**


End file.
